


Choises

by Debbi_Lane



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debbi_Lane/pseuds/Debbi_Lane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fratello e sorella. Costretti a fare una scelta, una scelta che cambierà le loro vite per sempre. Perchè loro sono i finalisti degli Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choises

**Author's Note:**

> Salve!   
> Non ho nulla di particolare da dire... Solo di farmi notare eventuali errori, sia di grammatica, battitura o altro!  
> Grazie mille!  
> Debbi_Lane

CHOICES

Due semplici tributi. Da un distretto insignificante. Due tributi costretti però a fare una scelta, una scelta che può salvare uno solo di loro. Sono rimasti in due, loro due. Tributo femmina e tributo maschio del distretto 8. Fratello e sorella, prima alleati e ora finalisti. Ma i Giochi possono avere solo un vincitore. E così, con uno sguardo pieno di lacrime la ragazza, giovane, poco più di sedici anni, con un ragazzo che l’aspetta a casa, appoggia la lama del coltello ai propri polsi. Il fratello, a cui è stato tolto tutto, un ragazzino buono, arrivato fin lì solo grazie alla sorella , urla e cerca di fermarla, ma non c’è nulla da fare, il sangue sgorga copioso dal profondo taglio che le ha reciso le vene e che, in pochi minuti, pone fine alla sua vita. Muore col sorriso sulle labbra, sapendo che così facendo avrebbe salvato il suo adorato fratellino, ma senza sapere di averlo condannato ad una vita piena di dolore e rimpianto. Il bambino si ritrova solo e con le mani sporche del sangue di sua sorella, piange, non gli importa più di farsi vedere forte dalla capitale. Un colpo di cannone. Trombe squillanti. Altre lacrime. Addii. E la madre che, non riuscendo più a sopportare il dolore della perdita della figlia adorata, appende una corda e si impicca. Il padre è alcolizzato, la sua famiglia quasi non la riconosce più. Il ragazzo torna al suo distretto, ansioso di dimenticare tutto, di essere almeno un po’ felice, e ad aspettarlo trova solo buio, silenzio e polvere. E un cadavere appeso al soffitto di una casa destinata a venir abbandonata. Non ci è più tornato lì dentro, troppi ricordi, troppo dolore. Ora, dopo tanti anni, è a Capitol City con una siringa di morfamina nel braccio. Perché quella è l’unica cosa che ha il potere di fargli dimenticare.


End file.
